


Her Neverland

by Wanderless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderless/pseuds/Wanderless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to grow up, and neither did he really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story almost three years ago so it's a bit irrelevant now. There are plenty of errors with spelling and grammar, but I couldn't be bothered with editing it. This story is also posted on my account on Wattpad.

**Prologue**

A young girl with long red, blazing hair runs as quickly as her short legs would carry her through the field of small yellow flowers, looking back every once in a while making sure her pursuer was still a good distance away. She stopped abruptly to hide behind one of the numerous thick trees in the woods, breathing deeply, her chest rising with each breath. Peering behind the tree, her eyes darting animatedly around, looking for her one adversary.

There was a snap of a branch somewhere to her left; she swiftly turned her head in that direction, expecting the worst. No one was there. She lightly pushed away from the tree, treading quietly towards the outskirts of the forest. Going one step at a time, she was about to breach through the dark, eerie forest when she heard the maniacal laughter of the thing she was trying to get away from.

Whipping around to get a good look at the boy with flaming red hair, an overwhelming amount of freckles, and piercing green eyes. He looked wild with his hair catching the light, quite literally making it look like it was aflame and the jagged hook on his hand.

“My dear Wendy, what luck I have found you.” His voice was the voice of just a boy, not quite matured yet. He had a senseless smile spurring from his face.

The young girl stayed quiet, awaiting the next move of the hooked boy. With each step taken by the young boy, ‘Wendy’ felt her heart leap. She looked down for a second, her eyes scanning over the slight cuts and bruises on her legs from the many daring things she does daily. Looking back up, she realized that it was the wrong move and saw the hook was now only a mere 3 inches from her face.

“Wendy, Peter Pan should have never brought you here. Neverland is no place for a girl.” The boy whispered, slowly lowering the reflective hook from her face to his side. That single sentence lit a flame inside the fiery haired girl. She tackled the startled boy to the leaf covered ground, revealing her wooden dagger and laying it against the boys neck every so gently.

“Take that back Hook!” Her voice rang loud and clear throughout the hushed forest.

“Harmony, I was only joking.” The harsh look in his eyes from early vanishing to show a timid version of Hook. He gulped loudly, moving his eyes down to the wooden danger the young girl was holding.

Harmony let out a small laugh that sounded like the chiming of bells. She got off the boy and reached one of her dainty but dirty hands out for him to grab ahold of. Pulling him up, she put her wooden dagger into the loop she had it in earlier.

“Gosh, Ben. I was only playing. No need to freak…” She said, nudging Ben’s shoulder gently.

“You’re bloody murderous, Harmony.” Ben said, laughing softly. Ben took Harmony’s hand and looked into her piercing green eyes that matched his own. “We should probably go home. Mom and Dad said we had to be back before dinner and it is getting dark.”

Ben started pulling Harmony out of the woods, ending her adventure only momentarily. She stopped suddenly, bringing Ben to a halt. He turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

“Ben, I don’t want to go home. I want to stay in Neverland forever and never grow old! I don’t ever want to grow up.” Harmony said desperately. Her young face contorted in sadness.

Ben felt pity for his younger sister by two minutes. “Harmony, don’t you want to get a job, get married, have kids?” He asked, honestly curious.

Her face twisted into one of disgust. “Kids? Marry? A Job? Of course not! That all sounds so boring!” She stuck her tongue out at the idea.

“Well I do. So we have to leave Neverland. At least for now.” He said, pulling Harmony with him back home. She huffed in defeat and let him drag her along.

 

\-------

**Chapter 1**

**"A Pirate?"**

 

“We would like to call to you Lord, to help lift this soul to be by your side.” The man dressed in black preached to the congregation of people weeping and mourning for the young soul who had departed this world in the worst way.

Ben James wasn’t meant to die at the age of 17 but neither was anyone else who died that young. Like anyone else, Ben wanted nothing more than to grow up and live the adventurous life of an adult. The product of this want cost the unknowing boy his life. Drinking and mixing drugs was what destroyed him, late one night at a ‘friends’ house.

The morning they wheeled away his lifeless body, the girl born with in a minute of the boy, raced toward him. Her sobs could be heard through out the silenced neighborhood. Crying for her lost half. The paramedics held back her thrashing body, as they put the boy into the vehicle. They knew that it was already to late to save him.

The blazing head of hair was flowing in the wind behind a wary eyed girl dressed in black, silently crying. Starring down the photo of Ben next to the coffin being lowered six feet into the ground, she thought the same thing she always thought. Growing up kills.

The sound of something hitting my window woke me up from my restless sleep. Slowly sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes, I squinted into the darkness trying to see what made the noise. The light from the moon was leaking in through my window, leaving a square of light on the wood floor of the apartment room. A creeping shadow was slowly making its way to the center of the window frame. I let out a small yelp and pulled my covers up over my head.

A persistent knocking was emanating from my window. Did I mention I was on the second floor…I mean, yeah, there’s a fire escape but still! Suddenly, there was a muffled shout from the other side of the window. I flinched from its unexpectedness.

The knocking wouldn’t cease no matter how long I stayed hidden under the safety of my duvet. I slowly peeked out from under the covers and saw that the figure was now lowered as if hiding from something behind him. Sticking my left leg out from the warmth of my bed to the coolness of the room, I gently started toward the window. When the figure noticed I was coming towards them, it began waving its arms ushering me to hurry my pace.

Standing in front of the window, letting my hand lightly touch the frigid glass, I stared down the outline of the figure. I could hear them groan in setback. Being in closer proximity, I could now hear more than the muffled voice.

“Please open the window, there is a pack of wild girls down there…” I could tell by the figures voice that it was a man, making me even more apprehensive.

“Why should I let you in? You could be a rapist or a kidnapper, or, or… Or a pirate!” I shouted unfriendly, crossing my arms, like the child I honestly was. Even at 20 you’d think that I would start acting my age. Oh no!

He let out a throaty chuckle, “A pirate?” He sounded bewildered.

“Of course a pirate!” I replied earnestly.

“I promise to you that I am not a pirate! Nor a rapist or kidnapper.” He held up his hand in oath. I couldn’t help but let a small smile make it ways to my lips. I snapped the latch on the window and opened it carelessly. He elegantly jumped from the fire escape to the floor in my apartment. After he was standing in the room, I shut the window swiftly, closing off the cold March air.

Moving from the window to the light on my bedside table, I switched it on and turned to get a good look at the mystery man. He was standing in the middle of my room, gazing at everything in it. His eyes held something that looked like childish amazement. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat, his eyes snapped towards me and lost the original amazement to be replaced by a sheepish grin. 

“I’m really sorry about this but- Oh what’s that?” I quickly lost his attention and now it was occupied by the small, golden telescope on my white desk situated by the wall.

I walked over to his side and grabbed it from his eager hands. “That, is my telescope. Please don’t touch my things.” His face immediately fell and I sighed, handing back the delicate piece. A silly smile found its way to his thin lips. He laid it back on the desk ever so gently.

“What was I saying?” He asked me, scratching the back of his head, his blue-ish eyes looking confused.

“I think you were going to explain why you were on my fire escape.” I answered, crossing my arms and giving him a stern look.

“Oh, yes, that. Well see, I was walking back to my hotel room and I was spotted by a group of fans…I didn’t have security with me so I panicked and climbed your fire escape, leading me to your window. They weren’t leaving so I figured I would at least come in, instead of freezing my ass off.” He stated simply, like that should make so much sense.

“Why were they chasing you?” I figured I’d ask the most obvious question first.

“Don’t you know who I am?” He questioned dumbfounded.

“Can’t say I do…” My answer received a weird look from him.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. 1/5 of One Direction!” He said with a huge grin while spreading his arms out wide.

“One Direction? Oh, yeah, I’ve heard of them! They are all over the magazines and what not!” I understood quickly and realized how familiar he looked. I couldn’t believe I didn’t notice it in the first place.

“Yup that’d be us…” He answered casually. He strolled over to the window and looked down. A small sigh escaped his lips and his eyebrows knotted together in concern. “Great…they may be there all night. Is there a back door to this place?” He turned around swiftly with a look of pride in his quick thinking.

“Yup! Lets get you out of here. I have to work tomorrow and I want to get to sleep.” I answered sharply and walked out of my dimly lit room, down the hall, and out my flat door with Louis close behind.

“I’m sorry for waking you…” The sincerity in his voice made me stop abruptly causing him to bump into me. His face was hung low, “Sorry again.” Although he had to be about twenty, his actions reminded me of a child.

“Its fine, just come on.” I said with a small smile, walking the rest of the way to the bottom floor in silence. Once arriving at the heavy door, I turned away and directed my hands to the door. Before he grabbed a hold of the door handle he bit his bottom lip lightly. “I never did get your name.” He stated, his blue eyes meeting my fierce green.

“Exactly, have a nice night Louis Tomlinson.” I grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open, a vicious, biting, cold wind blew in from outside causing my blazing hair to whip around my face. He stood there speechless for a short second before bowing curtly, “It was a pleasure meeting you…” After his bow he slipped out the door, slipping into the roaring wind and darkness.

What a character he was…


	2. Very Entertaining

"Harmony, I'm not paying you to stand around. Get back to work!" The short, stubby man with a layer of sweat resting on his forehead by his receding hairline shouted at me. I huffed from my spot leaning on the counter, daydreaming. Walking out to the first table I saw. "Hello welcome to Bud's Dinner. My name's Harmony, I will be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" I asked, bored. The number of times I've said that this week was finally starting to drive me insane.

Staring at the family situated in the booth, a tired looking mother and father with their overly vigorous children. I couldn't help but scoff at the little family in front of me. As soon as I had their orders, I ran to the back of the restaurant to the kitchen, placing in the order.

Once again I stopped at the counter, leaning and day dreaming...The loud, stomping steps coming to a stop behind me and then tapping their meaty foot got me to freeze.

"Miss James?" My boss said sickly sweet. I slowly turned around to look at the fat sweaty man. "I am going to warn you one more time. If you do not get to work this very instant then you will promptly be fired!" Mr. Haress yelled, throwing down the dishtowel he had in hand. I scampered out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, grabbing the family's order from earlier. Although Mr. Haress is a rather small man, he is quite terrifying.

I flew out the door leading behind the bar. Of course, my rapid action caught the attention of a few people in the diner. Straightening up, I adjusting my ratty uniform and sent a fake smile to the people staring. They quickly turned away, going back to their food. I slouched down almost instantly and let out a deep sigh. Bringing my hand up to my hair that was in a tight top bun, tucking away any lose strands of hair.

Going to the booth with the small family, I plopped their meals down in front of them, not very gently. The mother and father sent livid looks in my direction but I ignored them. In return, I sent them a dazzling fake smile.

"Enjoy." I said sarcastically, giving an over-exaggerated bow.

Walking away from the family, I came to booth with a single occupant. He had his head down thoroughly examining the menu. The hood of his jacket was up so she couldn't get a good look at his face. I noticed his leg, covered in red skinny jeans, was shaking up and down fiercely. I involuntarily took a deep breath and stood in front of the booth.

Surprisingly, I managed to smile brightly and cleared my throat, catching the man's attention.

"Hello. Welcome to Bud's Dinner. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" I asked, taking in the man's familiar blue eyes.

"I liked your little scene back there! Very entertaining. Good to finally get your name, Harmony." He smiled cheekily at me.

"Just trying to keep things interesting and I'm not so sure it's a good thing." I answered boldly. This caused a laugh to escape from Louis' lips. His laugh sent a shiver through out my whole body. Weird... "Anyways, what would you like to drink?" I finally asked, I felt my eyebrows knit up in confusion, staring down at my feet.

Louis pulled his hood back showing crazy brown hair, it was straight but just all over the place. I let a smile find it's way to my lips again, last night I couldn't see his hair because he had a grey beanie on but I liked what I saw. The red jeans, hood pulled up while inside, crazy windblown hair? It was the most interesting thing to happen all week.

He cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Oh. Yes?" I inquired.

"I said I'd like some water." He smirked at me, knowing that I had only a moment ago staring at him.

My face turned a deep shade of red almost matching my hair, "Okay, let me get that. I'll be right back." Scurrying away, I picked up a glass of water and took it back to the table.

"Here you go. Do you know what you would like to eat?" I requested, putting my hand on the table, leaning.

His blue eyes darted up from the menu to look at my misplaced hand then back at the menu. "Hmm...what do you recommend?" He asked looking up into my green eyes.

"Well...I don't really want to recommend anything from here to you." I answered honestly. He laughed again causing another shiver to shot through me.

"Great. How about waffles? That sounds okay, right?" He questioned, naïvely.

"Sure..." I played along. "Will that be it?"

"Yeah" He said, handing me the menu.

"I'll be back with your order." I hastily turned around and headed to the kitchen, not taking any notice to the gaze of the boy at the booth.

After I had the waffles on a plate, moving to the booth, placing it down. I decided to sit with Louis.

He didn't look that surprised when I took a seat. "Do you want an autograph or something?" He asked, arranging the waffle pieces into the beginnings of a house, he had a bored look on his face.

I was a little baffled from his question. "No just a conversation. It's the least you owe me because of last night." I smirked at my flowing wit.

He gave me a weird look, "Alright, talk." He said, stopping his waffle house making, putting his hands underneath his chin, staring intently at me. I sat up quickly, ready for a conversation.

"I don't know what to talk about now that I'm put on the spot..." I mumbled after some time of thinking. Louis' lips quirked up into yet another smile.

"Sorry, I'll give you some time to think." He waved his hand dismissively and went back to his waffle house. I looked up from the little building to see that my boss was giving me the stink eye. I shot up out of the booth, startling Louis. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry evident in his eyes.

I smiled at Louis the oddly dressed, waffle house making, apartment invader, famous boy. "Yes but I should get back to work before I manage to get myself fired."

"Oh, well, yeah that would be a good idea." Louis said with a dissatisfied smile.

The expression on is face caused me to stop in my tracks. "Um, do you think that maybe you would want to hang out sometime?" I got the courage to ask bashfully, looking down at my cheap grey tennis-shoes.

Louis smiled at me, smiling widely. "I'd love to but I don't think it would be a good idea." He said unhappily. "Last time I hung out with a girl it almost caused world war three."

I tried my best to hide the building disappointment. It stung a little to say the least. "Oh. Okay. I understand. Well, enjoy your meal." I briskly walked away from the table feeling disheartened.

Walking into the employee's bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my upsetting reflection. I guess I'm not as pretty or charismatic as the models he probably dates... Why did he have so much of an effect on me? I'm unable to wrap my mind around it. Of course, he was handsome and different from all the grown up, stuffy guys I've been associated with but he is just a silly boy...

Splashing water onto my pale face, I had built up enough courage to walk out to Louis and demand a single chance. But sadly, when I had arrived at the once occupied booth there was no boy with red pants and dashing smile.

An unsettling sigh escaped my pink lips and then I noticed the completed waffle house and the bill with his payment. I smiled at the scribbling of writing on the bill. Swiftly grabbing the miniscule slip of paper and reading its contents.

Hey love. Forget what I said earlier... Give me a call! -Louis

Under his quickly jotted note was a cell number, obviously his. I'm pretty sure my heart could have leapt out of my chest from the excitement. Looking up left and right, with a sliver of hope that Louis would still be somewhere in the diner. I honestly wasn't expecting such so I wasn't that disappointed.

There was a sudden knock on the window across from the booth, outside. I shoot my head in that direction to see a vibrantly smiling Louis. He gave a small wave and I waved back quickly before watching him took off down the sidewalk with his hood up, being sure not to be spotted.

I felt content with the events of the afternoon. Still it wasn't anything compared to the adventures I wished I was on.


	3. Don't Mess with the Crazies

**LOUIS’ POV**

It’s rather strange how life has a way of working out perfectly. I figured I never would see Harmony again after the night I climbed up her fire escape and knocked on her window. I’m just glad that I ran into that diner.

Harmony had a funny way about her. She was rather childlike but seemed to have her moments of seriousness. I couldn’t quite keep up…I want to know more about her. She has definitely picked my curiosity.

“Louis snap out of it. Your cell’s ringing.” I noticed Harry had been waving his hand in front of my face trying to snap me out of my daze.

“Oh yeah…it is.” I swiftly pulled my phone from my pocket. “Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Louis?” The familiar voice asked from the other end of the line.

“Yeah, who’s this?” I asked, although I had I feeling I already knew who it was.

“Its Harmony.” She answered gladly.

“Oh. Hi Harmony! What’s up?” I asked happily. I was thankful that she had called.

“Um, I’m making popcorn then I was going to watch a movie…What about you?” She asked distractedly.

“Nothing. Maybe I could come over and watch the movie with you…What movie are you watching?” I asked hopefully.

“You want to come over? We barely know each other. Aren’t you worried that I could be some obsessed fan and would like hold you hostage or something?” She asked with a slight laugh. I couldn’t help but smile at her question. Honestly, I wasn’t worried in the slightest. I felt like I could trust her even though I’ve only just meet her.

Looking up I noticed Harry staring at me confusedly from his spot on the floor in front of the tv with the game controller in hand. “Who is it” he mouthed my way.

I whispered one second. “I’ve already been in your house once and you didn’t try to tie me to a chair or anything so I think I’m safe, now what movie are we watching?” I asked stubbornly.

“I don’t think I said you could come over.” Harmony stated back, equally as stubborn.

“I think I remember where your flat is. I’ll be over in a bit.” I said, smiling at my own moment of brilliance.

Harmony groaned from the other end of phone, “Fine. But don’t text me if you can’t find your way.” I could tell that she was smiling just from her voice. She ended the call and I slipped my phone into my pocket, looked up to notice that Harry was still staring at me strangely.

“What was that about, Louis?” He had a small smile creeping onto his features.

“Oh nothing…” I answered coolly, looking down at my nails.

“Uh huh, sure. Where are you going?” Harry probed, full on grinning now.

“A friends place.” I answered vaguely. I stood up swiftly and grabbed my jacket, making my way towards the door.

“Louis!” I ran out the door, not waiting for Harry’s questions. Once I was safe outside with my hood up, I made my way towards Harmony’s flat.

I reached it in roughly five minutes and buzzed one of the flats, hoping it was hers. No such luck but the person I did get gave me her flat number.

After a while of waiting, Harmony finally let me in. I made my way to her door and knocked several times.   
  
The door opened to show Harmony in red striped Pjs, like the ones some ones aunt would have bought them on Christmas because they didn’t know what else to get. But she honestly made it look attractive… Her blazing red hair was lying on her shoulders and down her back. She cleared her throat bringing me back to reality, a slight smile playing on her lips.

“Coming in?” She asked casually. “Would love to. I should have brought my own Pjs.” I smiled amusedly at her. She punched my arm lightly.

“Honestly, I like these!” She defended but laughed quietly.

“Alright, alright. No need to get violent. What movie are we watching?” I asked following behind her to what I would guess was the living room. The small flat screen situated in the front of the cozy living room had a movie already playing on it. “You started without me?” I asked mocking hurt.

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to find your way back here.” She shrugged and grabbed the remote, pressing play.

“Your little hope in me hurts.” I put my hand to my chest still faking a hurt expression.

“Oh, Louis I’m sorry. But…You’ll get over it.” She said playfully, not adverting her attention from the screen. I noticed that it was the movie Up. Not a bad choice.

I took a seat next to her on the sofa, she didn’t even look at me…Hmm. I watched the movie for a while but was a little bored so I decided to make things interesting.

“Hey, Harmony?” I asked sweetly.

“Hmm?” She was totally drawn into the movie, it was adorable.

“Are you fond of being tickled?” I casually asked.

Finally she turned her head in my direction, her eyebrows knotted together. She slowly shook her head from side to side, telling me she wasn’t.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” I stated, looking back at the Tv devilishly. I could feel her stare still on me. After some time she finally looked back to the Tv and I took that as my chance.

Swiftly, I tickled her stomach ruthlessly. The shocked smile that had made its way to her face had a childlike disposition to it. Her laughs bounced off the walls, filling the room with its pleasant sound. Her red hair was hanging in front of her face, making only her shining smile visible.

“Louis! Stop it!” She gasped out between laughs.

“Whats the magic word, Harmony?” I quizzed. I could tell that she was trying to give me the death glare but her smile sort of ruined it.

“Please! Please Louis! Stop it!” Her voice was becoming a little bit sterner.

“Hmm…alright. I think that’s good for now.” I stated mischievously, releasing Harmony from my grasp. She slouched from her spot on the couch and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

“Jesus Louis! I thought I was going to die…” Her eyes held complete earnestness. I couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of someone being tickled to death!

Harmony stared at me like I was crazy. “What in the world is so funny? I almost died!” A smile peeked through her bewildered look.

I reached my hand forward and pinched her cheek lightly. She immediately swatted my hand away.

“You’re adorable.” I laughed but honestly I meant it.

Harmony blushed the shade of her hair. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “I’m tired.” She blurted out and stood up. I stopped laughing and stood up next to her.

“I had fun but I think you should go. Maybe we can hang out some other time?” Her abrupt change in mood had my slightly shocked but I didn’t question it. I was lucky to be here now.

“Alright. I’ll call you.” I said casually and walked towards the door. Harmony followed close behind me.

“Thanks Harmony. I had a good time.” I pulled her into a hug. She didn’t respond at first but she eventually melted into the hug and wrapped her arms around me. When I pulled back I noticed the brilliant smile spread across her face.

“Bye Harmony.”

“Bye Louis.” She opened the door for me and I took a step out. The door shut quietly behind me, I turned to walk down the hall but stopped abruptly at the sight of an old women. She was dressed rather oddly. When she turned to look at me her eyebrow arched up.

“Were you just in Miss James flat?” Her voice sounded almost like she had been smoking for 60 years.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered out.

“Dear boy. Don’t mess with the crazies.” She croaked before walking into her flat. What in the world was she talking about? Harmony wasn’t crazy. If anything that lady was crazy. Still it had my brain reeling until late that night before I fell asleep.


End file.
